To Every Dark Side
by risje44
Summary: When Lisa and Iris meet two very handsome boys called Daniel Grigori and Lucas Maxfield whom act very angry towards them, they are confused. Especially when the boys address them as Luna and Isabella, it looks like they've met before.. What happens when Lisa changes into Luna and completely forgets about her life as Lisa.. and Iris gets strange texts.. LucasMxLisaP DanielGxIrisR
1. Chapter 1

'This place.. is awesome!' My best friend Lisa said, looking around our room. It would be our room for the next four years, from freshman year at Hannister College to Senior year here, and we were extremely excited about it. We had just decorated our room in a cosy way and were finally content with it after redecorating and re-painting for the entire morning and afternoon. 'I love it, well done you!' I agreed, hugging her. A treat of mine that couldn't seem to ever stop, but Lisa liked it, because she was like that as well. 'I'm hungry now,' she said and opened our little fridge. 'You won't find anything there, we're actual college students now!' 'We were college students in the Netherlands as well, but the fridge was well filled,' she objected and raised her eyebrow. 'We need shopping. Grocery… shopping.' I snickered and nodded. 'Fine, but DIBS ON SHOWERING FIRST.' 'Ah, come on!' She called but laughed. I hopped off to the bathroom and took the well-deserved shower after a day of hard work. 'Hey Lisse,' I said, pulling the curtain a bit open so I could stick my head out of the shower, 'would there be any cute guys around here?' Lisa, who was fixing her hair, raised her eyebrows in one of her sarcastic ways. 'Hope so, can't be worse than back in the Netherlands.' We laughed together and continued what we were doing, talking a bit about how college in the Netherlands differed from here in L.A, and how glad we were to have made the transfer. I can't say with certainty what had caused our sudden departure from home to here, but we did know that it had been the right decision to make.

'Okay, so… where to go?' Lisa asked. 'The supermarket,' I replied simply. 'Oh very funny,' she laughed, 'where to?' That was a very good question, we had no clue if there even was a supermarket around here. Lisa was already grabbing her phone to use her GPS system, while I bumped into something massive. 'Sorry, I didn't watch my way,' I immediately apologized before I could even… wow. I looked up and saw two extremely handsome guys. The one I bumped in to was lean, had some big muscles, dark hair, tattoos and a piercing right through his lip. He looked like a bad boy, and I knew that he was 100% Lisa's type. 'It's okay..' The guy stared at me like I was some sort of ghost, and when he saw Lisa (who hadn't noticed all of this happening, because she was cursing at her not working phone like "obey me you damn piece of shit!") his eyes changed from confusion to anger. What had we done to him? The guy next to him was almost SHAKING from anger.. what was his deal? Well, maybe because he was too handsome.. FOCUS. Blond hair (not light blond but not dark blond either, grey eyes with purple spots, sun kissed skin and he was lean with muscles. He looked like a god, even when mad. His eyes seem to become more violet by the second. I looked at the other guy again, and tried to heal things, but he was occupied. 'LUNA?!' The guy next to him didn't look mad anymore, but he had this.. look like he didn't believe something. 'Isabella?' He whispered to me. Lisa seem to sense that "LUNA?!" had been about her, but she didn't look up from her phone. 'Luna? I wish. I'm Lisa,' she said. 'And I think you guys are mistaking us for someone else.. I'm sorry. My name is Iris.' Finally Lisa looked up and grabbed my arm. 'Holy moly!' She said and observed the guy I bumped in to. 'And you are?' She asked. 'Lucas. I'm Lucas Maxfield.' His tone of voice was a bit snappy.. Lisa looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue of what was going on. Lucas nudged his friend to say something but he just looked at me, shook his head and walked away. 'That's Daniel Grigori,' Lucas said and without saying another word, he caught up with Daniel at the end of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

'What,' Lisa said while carrying a grocery basket, 'the hell happened back at school.' That was the first real thing she'd said to me in, approximately, half an hour (after Lucas had stormed off) besides: "Ice cream. Soup. Tomatoes. Chicken." And so on. 'I don't know Lisse, it was like they were mistaking us for different people. Luna and Isabella.' 'Yeah, a coincidence that Luna looks like me and Isabella looks like you,' she mumbled. 'And I was thinking about the names it selves. Coincidence that they start with a L and an I, right?' She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, 'it's getting creepy now.' We got carried away by our own chains of thoughts again and before we knew it we were on our way back to the campus. Some guy walked up to us, and I almost got grumpy by seeing another guy walking up to us with an attitude. 'Hey chick,' he started but Lisa cut him off. 'No way anyone calls me "chick",' Lisa snapped, 'but what did you want to ask us?' she asked sweetly. I laughed and the guy smiled as well, I guess he could appreciate sarcasm. 'Sorry, I didn't catch your name,' he winked. 'Lisa,' she grinned. 'And this is Iris.' I waved lamely and mentally face palmed for that. 'Hi, …' I started. 'Jay,' he said. 'Hi Jay, so, what's up?' I asked. 'I want to invite you two to a party in room 666 tonight. Starts at ten. See you there?' He grinned. Lisa and I looked at each other and nodded. 'Sure,' we said in unison. 'Great!' He said, was about to walk away and turned around again. 'Oh by the way, Lisa, wear something sexy.' He winked and continued his steps. I started laughing very hard when Jay was out of sight, and Lisa grinned while she started chasing me, 'shut up!' she yelled.

Daniel P.O.V

'Why were we mad at those girls? We don't even know them,' Lucas said, pacing through our room. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I had never been that angry as I was when I saw Iris, and I didn't know why. She seemed like a nice girl whom I would normally just find attractive. Same as Lisa, she was a very pretty girl, completely Lucas's type but somehow a burning hate happened to block the way. 'Why did we call them Luna and Isabella? We don't even know a Luna and an Isabella, Lucas,' I said confused. 'I can't stop thinking about it, but I can't find a solution.' Lucas sounded frustrated and so did I. 'Yo!' We heard a knock on the door and recognised the voice that had said "Yo". Lucas opened the door and we saw Bran. One of the guys we disliked here at Hannister, almost as bad as Lisa and Iris. Which was weird, because Bran was always nice to us, and so was his pal Jay, but we hated him as well. 'Hey, Bran,' I said, knowing Lucas wouldn't be able to answer without snapping at that moment so I took his place. at the door. 'You guys okay?' Bran asked, raising his eyebrow. 'Fine,' I quickly said , 'what's up?' 'Okay, well, Jay and I are having a party tonight at 10. Feel free to join!' I grimaced at him and nodded. 'We'll see you tonight! Thanks, B.' And I closed the door. Lucas waited until he heard Bran's footsteps disappear before he burst out. 'What was that, bro? What if those girls are there. I'm not sure if I can hold in my anger…' I grabbed a coke from our little fridge and took a sip. 'It'll be fine. We're juniors, it's a junior party.' He sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, because in the meantime, it was 21:45 already. We needed distraction from our new hate-targets. As much as I hated Iris now, I couldn't stop thinking about her either..


	3. Chapter 3

Iris P.O.V

As confused and annoyed as I still was by Daniel, I started on deciding what to wear to the party tonight. 'I have… completely nothing to wear!' Lisa called out. It took us a little while to come to a decision, and once we did… it was 21:40. 'Ehh, let's get ready,' I laughed and we worked on our outfit, calling out how pretty the other looked, our make-up and our hair.  
>fallenset?id=137871158 Our outfits!  
>'What if..' I started but Lisa cut me off, 'if Lucas and Daniel are there tonight? Avoid them, Ris. Avoid them.' 'I guess we should. I don't think this party is a Freshmen party, and by their looks I think they're Juniors. Maybe even Seniors.,' I said. 'Let's hope they ARE Seniors,' Lisa giggled. 'Then they're out of here by next year!' I laughed and threw my pillow at her head. Something inside me didn't like it though. If they would be gone.. I didn't entirely like the sound of that, but I'd blame Daniel's looks for it. He was acting weird, but I had never seen such a gorgeous guy in my life. It was like he wasn't real, and he either knew that he was incredibly handsome and that was why he had such an attitude, or he didn't know and that's what was bothering him. Anyway: it was 22:15, time for a party WITHOUT Lucas and him. Lisa and I crossed the school garden to go to building S, room 666. 'Something doesn't feel right about this number,' Lisa said while standing in front of room 666. We heard music, shouting people and breaking glass. I guess being 30 minutes late is missing a big deal of the party already. Back in the Netherlands it meant: still being very early. 'Yeah.' I nodded, '666 is Satan's number.' Lisa raised her eyebrows, 'well, let's go to hell then.' We opened the door and we saw a real college party. Bottles of booze everywhere, boxes of pizza and drunk people.<p>

'Hmm, maybe we can find Jay?' Lisa grinned as I nudged her. We looked around the apartment as someone pushed drinks in to our hands. 'Hey! You must be Lu-..Lisa and Iris! Jay told me all about you, I'm his roommate Bran.' I blushed, Bran was cute. Brown hair and brown eyes with a cheeky grin and he looked a lot more approachable than Daniel. Sigh, Iris. Stop thinking about Mr. Rude. 'I'm Iris, and that's Lisa. Thanks for inviting us!' I smiled and took a sip from my drink. It burnt my throat, but for once, I didn't mind. Bran and I got into a conversation, and Jay came out of nowhere to talk to Lisa. When Bran turned around to say something to Jay, I looked at Lisa and our faces were identical: we looked like we were about to scream. Four handsome guys in one day, you wouldn't even be able to find four handsome guys in a year back in the Netherlands. Ha, yeah we really liked L.A better I guess. 'Would you like to dance, lady Iris?' Bran asked after.. I think we had been talking for a few hours already. He was drunk in the meantime, but for now he was a nice drunk. 'You know what, sure,' I smiled and took his hand. A slow song came up as we joined Lisa and Jay on the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Bran's neck and his cologne smelled nice. 'You are darn cute for a Freshman,' he said. I chuckled and laid my head against his shoulder. 'And you are very nice for a Junior.' He leaned in while looking in to my eyes, as if he wanted to check that I wouldn't pull away once he kissed me. I wouldn't. He closed the gap between us, and kissed me. At first he was gentle, and sweet. He was drunk but soft. It felt good.. but all of a sudden his attitude completely changed. He grabbed my butt, and his hands went up to my back and my bra. I knew I had had a few drinks, but not enough for me to accept this kind of behaviour. 'Hey, Bran, stop that,' I said, while pushing him away. When he didn't want to let go of me, he started to pull off my shirt so I smacked him away. He didn't like that, because his attitude changed once again. I was so wrong, he wasn't a nice drunk at all. I searched for Lisa if she was able to rescue me, but she shot me the same look. 'How dare you hit me!' Bran's voice sounded mad, and Jay was yelling something as well. 'Leave me alone Bran,' I said softly and ran up to Lisa as she ran up to me. We grabbed each other's hands and tried to search the door. That's not working when your sight is blurred, damn it, Iris. Why drinking?! And why was nobody helping them? 'You girls aren't leaving. I thought we were having a good time,' Jay grinned at Bran. 'Yeah, as far as I knew, everything was fine,' he chuckled. I could feel myself getting nauseous. _Please, someone help us.._ I thought as they came very close and their hands were all over us again.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas's P.O.V

'This party sucks,' I said to Daniel as he sipped his beer. 'You sound like a true Junior,' he replied and put down his unfinished beer. THE sign that it wasn't fun enough to stay. 'Let's go,' he added and we were ready to leave when we saw Bran and Jay on the dance floor with two pretty girls. They did goo- wait. I took a better look and it were.. Lisa and Iris. I felt myself getting mad again, paired with the frustrating thoughts of why I was getting mad, seeing the four persons I hate mingle together. I found myself staring at Lisa and Jay, and Daniel staring at Iris and Bran. I wanted to pull Lisa away from Jay, but that would be nonsense. DAMN I was confusing myself. What was it that I wanted, to hate her, or to befriend her? Before I could answer that, I saw Jay leaning in to Lisa. _Don't do it,_ I thought. _Don't do it, Lisa. _But she did. They kissed, and something inside me snapped. I wanted to hate her, so bad. All of a sudden Jay's attitude towards Lisa changed. He pulled her shiny brown hair, grabbed her butt, almost tore her shirt… and I knew I couldn't hate her, but I could hate Jay even more.

Lisa pushed him away and told him to stop, but he didn't and she ran up to Iris. I felt Daniel shaking next to me. Jay and Bran walked up to the girls and drove them in a corner. Daniel looked at me, and he looked so pissed, I had never seen him this mad. We nodded at each other and walked up to Jay and Bran. 'Hey!' I said and pulled Jay's arm. 'Choose someone from your own height,' Daniel said and pulled Bran away from Iris. 'Leave us alone, we were having fun,' Jay said with a drunk voice. Jeez.. they were wasted. Another reason to get them away from the girls. I looked at Lisa and she looked scared, but her eyes showed a sudden surprise. She wouldn't have expected ME pulling Jay back, I guess. I looked at Iris, and felt a sort of affection. Not in a girlfriend way, but in a sisterly way. Weird. That day kept getting more strange by the second. I saw Daniel looking at Lisa like he had just experienced the same as I had with Iris. We couldn't lose our heads now: we had to get rid of these assholes first. 'Leave those girls alone. They don't deserve your asshole behaviour,' I spat to Bran. 'They were enjoying it, right baby?' Bran chuckled while pulling Iris close. 'Touch her once more, and you'll be the reason why I'M enjoying my night,' Daniel said. I had never heard his voice like this. It was dark, and low and it even impressed me; it sounded pretty intimidating while I knew that Daniel would never hurt a fly. 'Start enjoying your night then,' Jay giggled. It disgusted me, so I punched him in his face. I had to admit: it felt good. I had always wanted to do that, from the moment I met him. And Daniel pulled Iris behind him and punched Bran in his face. 'Now, I'll tell you once more. Leave those girls alone,' I said, and grabbed Lisa's hand to lead her outside. Daniel took Iris with him and once we were outside, we got hugged. '

So 666 didn't lie, did it,' Iris mumbled to Lisa. 'What?' I asked nicely. For some reason, being nice to Iris was easier than being nice to Lisa. '666 is Satan's number, so right before we walked in here, we said let's go to hell,' Lisa explained. 'Did I ask you?' I told her. Daniel looked at me with raised eyebrows and Lisa looked a bit hurt. 'Thanks again,' she spat and started to walk away but stopped in her tracks. 'What is your deal, Lucas?' She yelled. 'What do you want from us. One moment you're hateful, then you rescue us and then you're hateful again. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!' And with that, she walked away. 'We don't know what we've done to you, but we're sorry if we ever hurt you. I don't want you,' Iris said softly, pointing at Daniel, 'to be mad at me. If I can make it up to you I will.' I looked at Daniel, another expression of him I'd never seen before. His eyes were completely grey, all the violet had disappeared. He was no longer angry, but his eyes said something else. He was sad, but I could tell that he didn't exactly know why. 'You can't,' he whispered, and walked away. 'Daniel!' Iris called after him, and ran up. He stopped and turned around. She stood close to him, and searched for a clue if he would walk away if she came too close. He didn't, so she kissed his cheek. 'Thank you for saving me.' Her voice was trembling, 'and thank you too, Lucas. Lisa is really thankful for this.' As if she had swapped roles with Daniel, she walked away now, making the hallways sound even more hollow than usual as her quick footsteps faded. Daniel looked at me and shook his head. We had messed up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa's P.O.V

I was so mad! Didn't Lucas have any manners? God! Just because I answered one question.. he was so rude. He might have saved me, but I was okay with it if he disappeared. My stomach felt weird when I said that, but I ignored it. _Get over it, stomach. _I thought. _There are more assholes to get upset about, but not this one. Everyone but him. _I put on my PJ's and waited for Iris to come back. She came in not much later than I had, and she looked sad. 'We need to stay away from them, or talk to them without anyone walking away,' she said and put on her PJ's. I decided not to listen to her and preach about Lucas while she was brushing her teeth. 'I know, Lisa, I know but he's frustrated. Just like Daniel. And I think we shouldn't all be THIS frustrated, everything that happened was miscommunication. Let's sleep and talk to them about it tomorrow. I'm going crazy,' she moaned and fell down on her bed. She was right, so I agreed and we blew each other a kiss from across the room. 'Good night,' we said in unison and she turned off the lights.

When I woke up, only a few hours later I felt like crap. 'Stupid alcohol,' I mumbled and looked at Iris' bed. She was still asleep, which didn't surprise me because I always wake up first, and early. Anyway, I grabbed some clothes, and definitely some aspirin, and took a shower while I let the water boiler do its thing. During my shower, the only thing I could think about was Jay. Why did he make me feel good AND bad? I thought I hated him but turned out, I just needed one night and some sleep to find out that I didn't. I really wanted to, especially because he tried so hard to make me hate him, but truth is: I didn't. Iris was right, we needed to talk to them. Too bad we had no clue where they lived around here. When I walked out of the bathroom, all dressed and trying to dry my hair with my towel, Iris was making tea with the water from the water boiler. She looked at me and I started laughing. I grabbed the aspirin and handed it to her, 'someone finally became drunk for the first time. Hooray!' She laughed and immediately grabbed her head. 'First and last time. We have to talk to the guys today. If we can find them,' she said as she took the aspirin and left to the bathroom. 'I'll get some breakfast in the canteen!' I called and left. When I finally found the canteen, I took two apples and two sandwiches and paid. I was extremely glad that college wouldn't start until next week. We had to get used to everything here, and we still had a pile of homework to do. While I wanted to leave the canteen, I heard my name being called by no one other than Lucas Maxfield. 'Lisa!' He yelled and ran up to me. 'I'm sorry about yesterday. That wasn't cool, my apologies.' Damn he was handsome. I almost forgave him because of that. FOCUS, LISA. 'Why do you hate me?' I asked. He sighed and rubbed his neck. _Stop doing that, _I thought. _IT'S TOO SEXY, UNBEARABLE. _'I don't exactly know what happened yesterday.. but I don't hate you. Really, I don't.' 'Iris and I want to talk to the two of you. 12 o'clock, our room. Number 42. Don't be late, if you please. Poor Rissie is going crazy,' I said, and walked away.

Iris P.O.V

I was allowing myself to admit it. I didn't hate Daniel, I liked him. I didn't know why, or how but it was something in his eyes. When his eyes became stormy grey, or with those little purple spots.. I went crazy near them. I even went crazy not being around them. I hadn't planned to kiss him on the cheek, when I DID I wasn't even aware of that I was going to do that. I was unaware of a lot of feelings at that moment; but needing to be around Daniel wasn't one of them. I had never felt like this in my entire life. It felt like I knew him, while the opposite couldn't be more true. I knew nothing about him, except for the fact that he had some terrible manners, and some very good ones. I needed to know what Daniel's deal was before I took any action. The door opened and Lisa came in, holding two apples and two sandwiches. 'I ran in to Lucas,' she bluntly said. I choked in my tea, 'what? How did it go?' She sat down and stared at her apple. 'He.. He apologised and they're coming here in about half an hour. Get dressed.' 'I like him, Lisse,' I blurted out. She sighed and stroke my cheek. 'So do I, Ris. So do I.'


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed very slowly as we were pacing through our room. Would they be able to find our room? Of course they were, don't be silly. They had spent more time around these hallways than we had, so they should be able to.. oh gosh I heard a knock. 'Lisse.' My voice was trembling. 'I'll open the door, you wuss,' she chuckled, but she was nervous as well. I knew it. Sit? Stand? Sit? Stand? I sat down on my bed and on the moment she opened the door, I stood up again. Jeez, Iris. Daniel walked in as first, looking at me with eyes that looked like a thunder storm. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, overthinking everything.

He walked up to me, and grabbed my hands while being very close to me. 'You okay?' He asked softly. My stomach tingled softly as our eyes were locked and he stroke the back of my hand with his thumb softly. 'I'm fine now,' I whispered and closed the space between us by hugging him. His hands circled around my back while he whispered in my ear that he was sorry about everything. It felt like he was my boyfriend and that we were making up because we had been in a fight… 'I'm sorry as well, thank you very much for saving me from Bran.' I felt Daniel clench his teeth. 'Asshole. You don't deserve that, Iris.' Lisa coughed to get our attention. Daniel and I bolted away from each other and he winked at me. I cursed my ability of becoming tomato-red and laughed. 'Sorry, ehh, let's talk this thing through.' As we all got comfortable on the beds, Lucas took the first shot. 'Lisa, I'm incredibly sorry for behaving like an asshole, I have no idea why I did that. Daniel and I were confused all evening yesterday, and neither of us had any idea of what was going on,' he said, taking Lisa's hand in his. 'Why did you call us Luna and Isabella?' She asked. Lucas and Daniel gave each other a doubting look. 'We don't know,' Daniel said. 'We don't even know a Luna and Isabella.' 'But I was thinking, and I think I know why I was so mad. It felt like I was extremely mad at Luna for some reason. When I thought you were Luna, I almost couldn't even control myself. Which is still weird, because I don't know Luna,' Lucas said. Daniel sat closer to me and the place where his leg touched mine was burning. As if it had come as a shock, he stared at me with questioning eyes. If I felt the same, and hell yes I did. I really had to control myself from kissing Daniel right there. As his eyes grew darker, I knew he was experiencing the same problem. As I started moving nervously, he grabbed my hand and stroke the back of it again. As Lucas and Lisa were discussing the Luna and Isabella topic, I felt myself calming down. 'It feels like I know you,' I whispered to Daniel. 'Likewise,' he sighed, and scratched his forehead with his hand. I looked at his fingers and gasped. Lisa and Lucas stared at us as I grabbed Daniel's hand. He had a sun kissed skin, but his ring finger was different. 'Have you always had this print on your finger?' I asked, studying his finger. I saw a little white stripe, like there had been a ring around his finger. 'For some reason, yes. Why?' He asked confused. I showed him my right ring finger and his mouth fell open. Lisa gasped, and Lucas's eyes widened. Lisa jumped up and before Daniel knew what was going on, she pulled up his shirt. I saw Lucas raise his eyes and it made me smile, he liked Lisa. Daniel however didn't see it coming and chuckled. 'I think you're undressing the wrong one,' he said. I burst in to laughter and Lucas blushed. 'What exactly ARE you looking for, Lisse?' He asked, clearing his throat. 'Another print.. LOOK HERE IT IS!' She pulled me close and we were looking at Daniel's shoulder. A little weirdly formed heart shaped print. It was darker than the rest of his skin. I pulled my shirt down by my left shoulder and pointed. 'This is getting creepy,' I mumbled. Daniel stared at me and shook his head. 'It has been creepy since yesterday afternoon, sweetheart.' His voice sounded steady, but I saw that his eyes were scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel P.O.V

Her long blond hair… those green eyes and her smile.. Jeez. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I bet that Lucas was having the same problem with Lisa. After the conversation we had had that afternoon, it was clear to me. I was utterly and unconditionally in love with Iris. The conversation was a week ago, and I couldn't be happier when I was around her. It couldn't be a coincidence that we had the same marks, could have something to do with a past life perhaps. I was able to believing those things, as long as it revolved around the four of us. Lucas was a bit more awaiting when it came to Lisa. He really liked her, but for some reason, he couldn't permit himself to fully admit it. Which was fine for now, because Lisa was experiencing the same thing; Iris had told me. Classes started yesterday, and we would have to make time to see each other now. As of tomorrow, we would do study groups. I was drinking coffee in Lucas' and my room, while attempting to do my homework. I was ready to stop trying on finding concentration when Lucas burst in. 'I met the librarian just now. It was weird,' he said while he sank down in a chair. 'Why, what happened?' I asked while closing my books, secretly thankful to him. 'She was constantly staring at me, and she addressed me as Luke. When she did, I suddenly got this picture of a little girl in my mind. With ponytails and stuff. It was so weird…' I raised my eyebrows and turned my chair. This was indeed pretty weird, 'let's go to the library,' I said determined. He nodded and we left our room, 'by the way,' I said. 'You were in the library?' He grinned and hit my shoulder. 'Shut up, Lisa wanted to work on a project.' 'The things you do for _love_,' I tried, carefully. He shot me the eye, so I shut up quickly. We were best friends, but you did not want to fight Lucas. Seriously, back home he was a teacher and master in self-defence.

When we entered the library, we saw Lisa sitting at one of the tables so we joined her. 'Hey, Lisse,' I smiled and gave her a hug. 'Hi, Daniel. God, we have so much to do already. How did the two of you ever pass this year. Jeez!' I chuckled and Lucas grinned, 'you'll get there, trust me.' As Lucas kissed Lisa's cheek, she put her hand on my arm when I was scanning the library. 'She isn't here, she was having weird dreams yesterday so she went to bed early today!' I had been scanning the library to find the librarian, but Lisa was talking about Iris. 'Weird dreams? Weird how?' I asked. 'You should ask her tomorrow, I don't know the details but they were strange. You weren't looking for someone else, were you?' She asked a bit suspicious. 'Well, to be honest,' I started, 'I was searching for someone else.' Lisa's eyes grew darker. 'What?' She asked. 'I was searching for the mega cute 60 year old librarian. Or whatever her age is.' Lisa started laughing and looked guilty. 'Sorry, David, I get a bit worried when it concerns Iris. She's like my little sister you know.' I laughed as well and assured her that it was fine. 'David? Lisa, you called him David,' Lucas said confused. 'Yeah because that is his.. Wow, wait, it's Daniel. I'm so sorry.' She smiled and continued writing her essay. Lucas raised his eyebrows at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Then I spotted her, the librarian. 'There she is!' I said to Lucas and we stood up. He gave Lisa another kiss on her cheek and told her we had to go. 'Okay that's fine. See you later guys! Oh Luke, don't forget our study date tomorrow!' She said and went back to work. Lucas looked confused and wanted to object on her calling him Luke but I pulled him with me. I wanted to stop by at Iris' after this to check if she was alright. 'Ms. Bianchi!' I called. 'You actually know her name?' Lucas whispered. 'I read about her in the school guide,' I whispered back. 'Giulia Bianchi, she's Italian.' Ms. Bianchi stopped and looked at me. Her eyes widened and she seemed to stutter. 'Hello David, what can I do for you?' I could feel Lucas's eyes burn on my back . 'Ms. Bianchi, my name is Daniel. Daniel Grigori. I was wondering why you called Lucas Luke. And now you called me David. May I ask why?' She seemed scared, 'no, no you may not,' she quickly said and walked away. 'Ms. Bianchi please! Strange things have been happening to us and this is one of them. Help us!' Lucas called. She stopped and stared at us. 'God you look just like them. And so do…' She mumbled and came close to my face. 'I'll explain everything, but not here, and not now,' she whispered, and walked away. Lucas and I exchanged looks, good… one step closer to the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Iris- P.O.V/spanspan lang="EN-GB"br / br / I was already in bed around half past 8 that night. I had been having strange dreams about Daniel, Lucas, Lisa and myself and I wasn't sure of what was real and what wasn't real anymore. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard a few knocks on the door. 'You have a key, perv!' I called, thinking it was Lisa and I rolled on my other side. I heard a soft chuckle, 'Ris it's me.' Holy shit, it was Daniel. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. I quickly stroke my hair and did a check up on my face. Reasonably fine… I guessed and opened the door. He was leaning against the wall, which looked incredibly hot. My knees were trembling and I blushed. 'I'm sorry,' I laughed, 'was expecting Lisa.' He smiled and kissed my cheek. 'That's what I thought. Hi sweetheart, how are you doing? I heard you've had some rough nights.' I let him in and closed the door while he sat down on my bed. 'That's sweet, thank you. Yeah, the past few nights were weird. I've had some strange dreams,' I said while getting comfortable in his arms. He kissed my forehead and put my hair behind my ear. I still couldn't believe that he was sort of mine, everything happened so fast. Well, I could say that he's mine… we walked together at school while holding hands, and he had kissed me in front of a lot other students. I guess we could take the title of 'dating' or 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but I couldn't believe that HE was mine. He. Daniel Grigori, the school's most wanted guy. With his eyes that looked like a thunder storm, his handsome face, full lips and his gorgeous hair. His sculpture-shaped body and his strong arms that held me a lot. I was sold, and hopelessly devoted to him. Daniel laid me down on the bed and took me in his arms. 'Do you want to tell me, or do you want to sleep?' He asked. How could it be biologically possible for a guy to be so perfect? 'It concerns you as well, so I'll tell you,' I said and looked in his eyes. He looked a bit surprised, but smiled to encourage me. First, I stroke his cheek and couldn't help losing myself in his eyes. I could count the purple spots, and I did: 4. My favourite number. br /br /'Lisa was my sister, and we were wearing long gowns and pretty curled up hair. We were living in Verona, Italy and I had a boyfriend. It was you,' I started and he smiled. 'Lucas was your best friend and you came to bring me bouquets of white roses and lilacs, my favourites. We were incredibly happy together and my father liked you very much so eventually he gave you permission to ask for my hand in marriage, which you did. We had the most gorgeous wedding in the streets of Verona, everyone dancing and eating and our honeymoon was something you would've liked to witness. We went to a beautiful lake but all we could see was each other and when we came back, I appeared to be pregnant. We couldn't be happier, and you were so sweet to me during my pregnancy! I haven't seen much but it was so cute, and especially when the baby was there. It was perfect, we moved to a gorgeous house with a beautiful garden with flowers and our romance and our daughter were perfect. Now could this just be one of my chick flick dreams… but you constantly called me Isabella, and I called you David or Dave and Lucas was Luke. What frightened me was that Lisa was called Luna, and that one of the activities was that we went to a sort of tattoo place with our little family. They didn't use needles, but two stones that had a sort of harmless ink that sunk into the skin and left a very subtle hardly noticeable tattoo. The three of us had the same tattoo on our left shoulder.' Daniel looked.. very surprised and shocked. 'What if I told you that Lisa called me David earlier? And Lucas Luke. And so did the librarian. She knows more and she agreed to tell us soon,' he said while pulling me closer. That would be amazing.. I want to know the truth. 'And our lives spent together,' he said while looking in to my eyes, 'sounds amazing. I wouldn't want it any other way.' I couldn't help but smile widely. He leaned in, cupped my cheek and let his lips brush over mine./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa P.O.V

'I know you love him,' Iris chuckled while sipping her coffee mocha. It was Saturday morning and we had been shopping all morning and a part of the afternoon. Eventually, we ended up at Starbucks to give our feet some rest; they deserved it. I sighed, 'I don't know Iris. I seem to be having more trouble admitting it. Or maybe I don't even love him at all, it could be a strong like,' I said, knowing I was talking nonsense. I knew I… nope I couldn't say it. 'Well, we all know it. You don't have to say it,' she smiled. I nodded and sighed again, everything with Lucas was just one big mind blur. 'Latte Macchiato for.. Lisa?' I heard one of the Starbucks employees call. I stood up and went to get my coffee but someone else was already taking it to me. It was Jay, and Bran was right behind him. 'Thanks,' I said, grabbing my coffee. 'Now go.' I sat down across from Iris again and she looked nervous. Why were they even here. Jay sat down next to me and looked in my eyes. 'Lisa, Lisa please I'm sorry. Listen to me I'm really sorry, I got dragged into it because I was drunk and I like you,' he said and took my hand. I shook it off and looked at Bran. He was apologising to Iris and she didn't seem to know whether to believe him or not. 'If I say that I believe you, would you leave me alone?' I asked Jay. He shook his head, 'no Lisa. I hate seeing you with Lucas, I want a second chance. I want to walk through your rose garden with you,' he said. All of a sudden I saw a big field of roses, and I was running over the paths while Jay was chasing me. I looked happy.. 'She chooses Lucas, Jay,' Iris snapped. Lucas.. Luke Maxfield. He was Daniel Grigori's friend right? 'Do you miss your rose garden?' Jay whispered. I nodded, 'yes, but thank god this untitled place had a rose garden as well. I wouldn't be able to bear this without my scarlet roses!' I shook my head and smiled, 'no I don't really miss a rose garden. Roses are pretty, especially scarlet roses, but I think I'll survive without them!' Jay grinned and grabbed my hand. 'How is your little sister Gabrielle doing?' I saw a little dark blond curly haired girl with big brown eyes run up the stairs. 'Gabe!' I yelled. 'Scandere!' I yelled.

I shook my head again and saw James. 'Gabrielle is doing excellent,' I said. 'She's in perfect shape and couldn't be more concerned about when she'll see you again.' 'Lisa!' I heard, and I searched for the source. It was my little sister Isabella, sitting across from me. 'Oh Isabella how nice of you and Benedict to join us. How are you doing?' I asked, kissing her cheek. 'Darling, tie down your hair. You can't be seen like this. What were you thinking, what must Ben be thinking! Even worse, what must your husband be thinking!' I sighed and looked at James. 'I'm so sorry!' I apologised. 'Lisa, what are you doing?' Isabella asked.. me. I raised my eyebrows, 'tie your hair, Isabella Nayana. If mother and father would know about this, they would be very disappointed in you. And what are you babbling about. Lisa?' Isabella looked shocked and scared, 'Please, tell me that you're joking!' She exclaimed and grabbed my hand. 'My dearest,' James said while he kissed my cheek. 'Ben and I have to leave but I'll come visit you tomorrow. Stay beautiful mia amore.' Ben said his byes to my sister and they walked away. 'James is wonderful,' I sighed lovingly and leaned my head on my hand. 'I'm so happy, Isabella.' 'LISA, SNAP OUT OF IT, RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT JAY HERE!' She cried and clapped her hands. I shook my hands. Who was Jay? 'What are you talking about, Iris?' I asked. She looked so scared, what was happening? How did I get there?


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas P.O.V

We had agreed on meeting Lisa and Iris at Starbucks around half past 3, so they'd be ready with their shop-mania, and Daniel and I could have some game-time. Which was fine of course, so we walked inside and searched for our girls. However, when we found them, we noticed that something was wrong. Iris was tucking Lisa's arm nervously and Lisa was staring at her with an angry expression. 'Ris?' Daniel asked, while putting his hand on her back. 'Daniel,' she said relieved and held him close. 'Lisa is…' 'Isabella,' Lisa said annoyed, 'I'm done with you calling me Lisa. If you please, David, tell her to stop. Because when I do, she won't STOP! And her hair… è terribile!' I raised my eyebrows at Daniel, 'was that Italian?' Daniel stared at Iris and his eyes turned shocked. 'Your dreams… What do we do? Do we play along? Try to get her back to being Lisa?' Iris grabbed my hand and looked sad. 'Luke.. it seems like Luna has no idea who you are. Maybe you should introduce yourself.' Lisa… Luna's eyes turned at me and shook her head. 'I know who he is, Isabella. David's best friend, Luke Maxfield,' she said, her voice sounded so posh… and civil. 'Hello Luna, it's nice to meet you,' I smiled and kissed her hand. She pulled her hand back and looked the other way. 'What would James think!' She said with shocked eyes like I had assaulted her. 'James?' I asked. 'James Morgan,' she smiled lovingly. I jumped up and LUNA shook her head. 'Lucas? What are you doing? Sit down you weirdo,' she laughed and pulled me down. I stared at Iris and she shrugged her shoulders. Was she… normal again? 'Lisa?' 'Who else?' LISA raised her eyebrows at me. I cupped my hands around her cheeks and kissed her. 'Lisa,' I said and took her hands. 'I'm in love with you,' I whispered. Iris and Daniel gasped, but I didn't care about my surroundings, all I could see was Lisa's pretty face. 'I'm sorry Luke,' she said confused, 'I'm already seeing James...' WHAT WAS THIS?! 'Lucas. GIULIA. NOW,' Daniel said, and pulled Iris with him. 'Let's go Luna,' I sighed and walked away without looking back at her.

Daniel P.O.V

'Ms. Bianchi!' I yelled, when I had spotted our non-willing to talk librarian. 'Ms. Bianchi!' Iris exclaimed when she noticed that Ms. Bianchi ran away from us. 'Please we need your help! This is an emergency!' Lucas ran up to us, he had brought Lisa to her room first so she wouldn't hear any of this. 'Something's wrong with Lisa!' He called. Ms. Bianchi stopped running and seemed afraid. 'Oh that's terrible.. I guess now's the time,' she sighed. 'Lisa has gone mad,' Iris cried. 'She thinks she's Luna, and dating James, she doesn't really know Lucas and she thinks I'm Iris' husband,' I told her. 'Jay caused this!' Iris said. 'Because he started mentioning rose gardens and Luna and Isabella's little sister Gabrielle. It all came back to her, and she switches between Luna and Lisa.' Ms. Bianchi sighed and started pacing. 'Follow me,' she said, and took off to one of the bookshelves that contained old books. It was the history shelf. She was scanning the shelf for a book and let out a relieved sigh when she found it. The title of the book was _Bianchi through all ages_ and all of a sudden, Iris grabbed my arm, staring at the book with blank eyes like she had a flashback. 'What is it?' I asked worried when she shook her head again. 'Picture-day,' she whispered and Ms. Bianchi nodded. She opened the book on page 230, and put the book down on a table. We sat down and looked at the picture. It was a black and white, which showed a big happy family. For some reason, I felt that they were happy. All of a sudden, I realised that they were happy, and I would know it: 'look!' Lucas said, pointing at the picture. Because I was one of them, and so were Iris, Lisa, Lucas, Jay and Bran. I was standing next to Iris, an arm wrapped around her while she held a little girl that seemed to be… 5? Our daughter! We looked so happy.. Lisa stood on Iris her right side, and Lucas on my left side. Lisa held James' arm, and Bran had linked hands with another girl in the picture. 'So we are related to you?' I asked Ms. Bianchi. 'Closer than you think, Daniel. Closer than you think,' she said. 'Are you in the picture?' I asked, searching for her. This was ridiculous, what was all of this for madness? 'Yes, I am, but I was much younger there.'


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"For now it didn't matter who she was I guessed, we had to get Lisa back. 'But why are you showing us this?' Lucas asked. 'I think it's because you can see Lisa holding Jay's arm. To her it's like she's dating Jay now.. She only knows you because you were Daniel's friend. By the way, this is COMPLETELY ABSURD,' Iris said, shaking her head. I grabbed her hand and stroke the back of it. 'I now know how much I love you, though,' I whispered to her, so Lucas couldn't hear it. She smiled, and her eyes lit up. 'So do I,' she whispered back and we had this moment of staring in each other's eyes… It was pure happiness. She might have been my past, but she surely will be my future. '…Iris… is right. It's incredible how much you look like them. But there is a reason why I'm showing you this. This is one of the last times that all of you were together, because,' Ms. Bianchi dramatically turned the page and showed us a different picture. The date showed that the picture was taken one and a half year later, but as I was scanning the picture for the four people that mattered most to me; I only saw one. My daughter. Iris, Lucas and Lisa… or Isabella, Luke and Luna were missing. And when I searched for myself, I didn't succeed. I was missing as well. 'Where are we?' Lucas asked, a bit confused. 'Dead,' Ms. Bianchi replied. We stared at her and she nodded with a sad expression, 'it's true. There was one day that Isabella disappeared and nobody knew where she was. The police went looking for her, Luke and David did, and finally they found her. Dead, she was murdered.' My felt my throat tighten and something inside me was burning by the thought. br / br / br / I saw shots in head from the moment that she went missing to the moment that the police had found her in an old shed, and that I went completely crazy when the news reached me. I was broken, and I got into a state of not being able to take care of my own child. I shook my head again and regained my sight. I pulled Iris in my embrace and sighed, 'Damn that flashback was terrible,' I whispered and held her very close. She whispered in my ear that she wouldn't leave me, and that she loved me, but both of us knew that Isabella hadn't wanted to leave David either. 'When David couldn't take care of his daughter anymore, she was signed to live with Luke and Luna. Isabella wanted her sister to take care of her daughter when something would happen to David and her, and David chose Luke. That's how Luna and Luke became a family with their daughter, until… Luna disappeared as well. Luke was heartbroken just like David because they know that the same thing must had happened,' Ms. Bianchi said. Her green eyes grew darker by the second and she gritted her teeth. We were quiet for a while, staring at each other and sort of feeling sorry for Luke and David because of their loss. 'But we were gone as well,' Lucas said, and his voice was shaking. I had never, ever, seen him this taken aback. 'That's because, you were hit by a car. To be specific: James and Benedict.' 'W..why would they do that?' Iris stuttered and looked around. All of a sudden, something didn't feel entirely safe anymore. 'Because they killed Isabella and Luna as well. If they didn't want to be with them…' Ms. Bianchi started, 'then they didn't want them to live at all.' br / br / Lucas gritted his teeth and jumped up. 'I can't believe this… WE KNEW THERE WAS A REASON THAT WE HATED THEM, DIDN'T WE!' He exclaimed and threw away his chair. 'Lucas,' I said calmly, 'don't flip out. We have to think straight to figure this out. We have to get Lisa back. Breathe, brother.' He looked mad first, but he knew it was true and let out his breath. 'Sorry,' he apologised to Ms. Bianchi, and put the chair back in its place. 'It's okay, Lucas. You have just heard something very confronting. But I'm not sure if I can help you with anything else. It's all I know,' she said. 'Why do you think this is happening to us?' Iris asked. 'I'm not sure. I would almost say that you're getting another chance…' She mused. 'For what?' Lucas sat down again and put his head in his hands. 'For showing Jay and Bran that the love between Iris and you, and Lisa and me is real.' Iris bit her lip and nodded half-heartedly. 'Could be… but why do Bran and Jay know everything? Didn't they die like we did? What if they're immortal?' 'Mrs. Grigori here is almost right. They are not immortal, because they can die,' Ms. Bianchi started but was cut off by Lucas who groaned, 'and they will.' 'BUT, they do not age,' she said while glaring at Lucas. 'This is crazy,' Iris sighed and leaned back in her chair. She made a sort of jump shock that made me chuckle, 'what was that, darling?' She giggled and grabbed her phone. 'I got a text. Hey, it's from Lisa. She must know I'm Iris then… and how to use a phone!' As she read it, Ms. Bianchi, Lucas and I were staring at her. I saw all the colour drain from her face. 'Sweetheart?' I asked worried. 'Iris, what's wrong?' Lucas said, somewhat more demanding. br / br / "emIsabella, people are weird around here. Since when did technology become this advanced that this thing can connect me to you? Well whatever, it's stupid anyway because it calls you Iris. I could only see that it's you because of your picture. I just wanted to… whatever I'm doing now to tell you that Giulia misses you and wants you back here. And so do we. I miss you sis, please come back to us from wherever you are. Since you've been missing, David is losing his mind, he really can't live without you. And Luke and I are taking care of Giulia. She's an angel, really. You would love to see her draw and she's gardening now. She decided that the only one who was allowed to touch her mother's roses was she herself. Luke and I are starting to become closer and closer and I wish that you were there to see it. James wasn't for me after all.. but Luke.. I hope it works out. But my biggest concern is that you're coming home. I need you… I love you. If it's something I did, please tell me. I will sleep with this thing day and night but answer me. Please. With all my love, Luna." /em She read. I stared at her. She was crying and there were no words for this. We didn't feel safe anymore, I felt like constantly checking if we weren't being watched. Lisa had completely turned in to Luna, following the course of her life. We were scared for everything to end the same way as it did last time. 'I think I know what you mean with, a lot closer than I thought, now…' I stuttered to Ms. Bianchi. As Iris covered her mouth with her hands to maintain a scream, Giulia bit her lip and looked up at me. She was pointing at the picture of our daughter in the book. 'That's me,' she said softly. /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Iris P.O.V

I thought that I was ready to go mental. How could Ms Bianchi… Giulia be my child?! I jumped up and started pacing. I tried to remain my cool, but I couldn't. 'I'm going insane!' I exclaimed and grabbed my head. I hadn't told Daniel, but like Lisa, I had had a lot of relapses the past few days. All these information didn't exactly help me stay Iris. Daniel ran over to me and grabbed my arms. 'Iris, sweetheart, look at me. You're still here. You are Iris, one brother, parents… come from the Netherlands. I need to be honest I've done my homework when it comes to you. And Lisa is your best friend. We need to rescue her. Stay with me, please,' he whispered and took me in his embrace. I held him tightly, focussing on my parents, dog, brother… Gabrielle, rose garden, Luna. 'Giulia,' I said, looking at her and taking her hand.

Daniel P.O.V

'Oh my, you've grown. You look beautiful, Luke and Luna have taken care of you very well. You have no idea how much I love you, and how I've missed you. Your father and I are extremely proud of you,' she said, and hugged Giulia whom looked at me nervously. I bit my lip, and decided to act along. 'We're very sorry that we couldn't be there for you,' I said. I meant it, this woman grew up without her parents, and when she found another good home; it was taken away from her as well. I gestured Lucas to take Iris with him to sit at the table and talk for a bit so I could talk to Giulia. 'I meant what I said, Giulia. I know I'm Daniel, and not David so my feelings towards you aren't father like and your feelings towards me are probably the same. But, that doesn't mean that I think you deserved better than this. It's terrible what happened, and I wish David could have been there for you as a father. And Isabella as a mother, or Luke and Luna as surrogate parents. But since that ship has sailed, and we are getting another chance: I do want to know more about you. Because I feel like I do care about you. And I know that Iris feels the same way, on the times she isn't flipping out,' I said, genuinely. Giulia smiled and gave me a hug. 'I would never expect you to have sudden dad-feelings towards me, Daniel. It seems like the roles have switched, the four of you are the younger ones now. It means a lot to me that even in this life… you all love each other. I will try to do anything within my powers to help you.' I was incredibly thankful to her, and she reminded me a lot of her mother. Eh, Iris. We're not her parents. I shook my head and sighed, 'Giulia, why are Iris and Lisa having trouble with not becoming Luna and Isabella? Or well.. rather said staying Iris and Lisa? Because Lucas and I feel completely fine. Well, we're going mental here, but that's not the point.' Giulia started pacing, 'I don't know Daniel. I have no idea at all.' 'Eh, Daniel,' Lucas said softly. I turned around and smiled. Iris was falling asleep on his shoulder and he grinned. 'I'll take her to bed,' I said and raised my eyebrows. 'Is she?' I asked. 'Iris?' He nodded and I sighed relieved. Giulia frowned and grabbed my arm. 'I'll see you all later.' She walked away quickly and Lucas and I stared at her. 'That was,' I started but Lucas cut me off. 'Downright weird.' I nodded and took Iris in my arms. 'Darling, I'm going to take you to bed. It's okay,' I whispered and lifted her up in bridal style. 'I'm not very keen with the idea of leaving them alone,' I told Lucas. 'Take Iris to our room, I'll take Iris' bed in their room. Does she have a key or..' Lucas started but Iris already held out her key with a sleepy motion. 'Take care of her, Lucas,' she mumbled and put her head in my shoulder again. Lucas grimaced and sighed. 'At least she thinks she's with me now, instead of Jay,' he said and took a right where I had to go left. 'Good night!' He called, and disappeared in to room 42. Iris had fallen back asleep and I couldn't help but stare at her, once we were in my room. She woke up, and stretched a bit. 'How late is it?' She asked, while looking up at me. I smiled, and stroke her cheek. 'Time to sleep. It's 11 o' clock at night.' 'Then why aren't you asleep?' She rolled on her side, so she was facing me. I kissed her nose. 'Because I want to look at you,' I replied simply and stroke her hair. She smiled and sat up next to me. 'Do you think that our love is genuine? Or that it's forced upon us.' It was a good question, but to me it didn't matter. 'I don't care about the intentions. Even if we wouldn't have had a past life, you would be the sort of girl I would lose my heart to eventually. Maybe that would have taken a bit longer than it has now, but I'm crazy about you.' Her eyes lit up like single stars and she leaned in to me. 'I love you, Daniel.' I pulled her against me and closed the gap between our lips. Her being so close to me, made me go crazy. Our soft kisses changed in to a heated make-out session as she pulled me on top of her..


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa's P.O.V.

I was in my room with Lucas for the time being. Or, Luke? I couldn't think straight anymore. Sitting on the bed I wondered where I was, who Lucas or Luke was, what I was doing here. I saw Luke on the other side of the room eyeing me suspiciously. 'Are you alright honey?' he asked me in that sweet tone of voice he mastered perfectly. 'Eh, yes I am darling thank you for asking' I said, wondering where this posh voice came from. I rubbed my temple lobes, they hurt like crazy. 'You don't seem alright to me, Lisa' Lucas started, 'you've been switching personalities for a while now and it makes me crazy!'. He sounded exhausted as well as irritated. I sighed and turned to switch into my nightgown. 'Avert your eyes would you please Luke? I need to change' I said bitterly. How should I know what was going on?! I keep on seeing my lovely rose garden, my little sister, Isabella.. No Iris. I felt a presence behind me and a slow shuffle of feet. I turned around to see Lucas standing behind me, very close. Too close. 'Luke, what ARE you doing?' I demanded. He said nothing, but placed his index finger on my lips, as if that would stop me from talking. 'Please, Lisa, tell me everything is going to be fine. I don't want to lose you. Lose us. I don't want to this to get lost because of some strange past-life experience. I know it was Jay and Bran who did this to you. You can't possible think that Jay is your husband or whatever you think. Isn't what we have, what we feel stronger than what you feel for him?' I could hear the tremble in his voice as he was going on and on about the past few days, my peculiar behaviour and the fact that I really have feelings for James. Eh, Jay? 'Luke, I..' I started to say but I couldn't find the right words for what I was trying to say. What am I trying to say? Lucas placed one of his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I was startled and stiffened for a second. But it did feel right. 'Just tell me to stop if it doesn't feel right. Tell me you have no feelings for me, but for Jay and I'll stop. I'll leave this room and leave you alone if that is what you want' Lucas whispered against my mouth. I felt my heartbeat speed up by what seemed like 100 BPM and couldn't say anything. Before I knew it, Lucas' lips were on mine and we entwined for a long, passionate kiss which felt so right I couldn't help but moan. I felt Lucas smile against my lips, feel him being content with my wordless agreement that he indeed, was the one for me. Or wasn't he?

Lucas P.O.V.

Kissing Lisa so passionately is all I have been wanting to do since I saw here that first day. She had been rather distant with me ever since. Jay coming in and ruining things by triggering her past life didn't help one bit either. But now, at this very moment as I'm kissing her I have no uncertainty whatsoever: she is the one. We belong together. I let my hands roam around her body from her back to her shoulder and stopping to cup her cheek with my right hand. It was at this point, this moment of extreme intimacy with Lisa that I heard a knock on the door. I grunted in discontent and sighed. 'Shall I see who's there?' I asked Lisa more irritated than I intended to be. 'No, I'll get it' she responded hastily. Why the sudden change in behaviour again? Weren't things going well just seconds before? I shook my head and turned to see who was at the door. It felt like my heart had been pierced by a spear, my jaw fell to the ground and my body went cold all over. It was Jay. I started towards the door to slam it shut, to protect Lisa, to prevent her from talking to this rat bastard. 'James!' I heard Lisa exclaim with joy. I freeze mid-movement. I felt my heart drop, sink to my stomach and to rest there for the next moments to come. 'Luna, darling dear! I was wondering whether you were up for a midnight-stroll down the rose garden if you are not too occupied?' Jay asked in the most overly sweet tone I have ever heard coming from a man's mouth. I felt my hands ball up into fists, shaking. 'Go away, Jay. Before I make you' I gritted to clenched teeth, trying to keep my cool composure. 'Oh, Luke don't be ridiculous!' Lisa said in a high-pitched voice, 'James and I always go for a stroll in the gardens! Besides, you have no say over me Luke. You are neither my father nor my husband. You are my brother-in-law's best companion. No need to fuss, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Should there be a need for a rescue or should I get into trouble, my handsome James is there right beside me!' Lisa exclaimed. That was it. That is the last straw. Jay is not taking her away from me again. I won't let him! Before I even made the decision consciously, I was already heading for the door. Hand balled into a fist, ready to strike. My fist came down on Jay's jaw with an immense thumb and a crack followed. By the sound of it, I broke his jaw. Good, just what he deserves. Jay had dropped to the ground and I turned to see Lisa eyeing us with her big, brown eyes. She looked like she was about to say something. 'Lisa?' I started to approach her with as much caution as I could master at this point, 'honey are you alright?'. No response came from her lips. Her beautiful lips. FOCUS LUCAS. 'Luna?' I tried, one desperate attempt for a reaction. 'Lucas, stop calling me Luna. That is so confusing! Why did you punch Jay?! Not that I care, the fool deserves every punch that comes at him for crying out loud' she rushed to say as much as she could. Probably afraid of losing herself again. I closed the distance between us as fast as I could, took her into my arms and kissed her as if she could disappear into thin air at any given moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Iris P.O.V

Oh my god, kissing Daniel like this feels amazing. It feels so right, I can't compare it to anything. We were entangled mess of limbs on my small bed. Suddenly, I froze. I felt Daniel do the same on top of me, or beside me. I couldn't tell anymore. Something felt off for some reason. 'Daniel, do you..' I started to say but Daniel started as well, 'Iris something is off'. We both chuckled at our unified thoughts. That was something we were going to have to get used to. We both sat up and straightened our clothes. 'Since you stopped first Iris, tell me what you're thinking,' Daniel asked me. 'Well, I don't know exactly. I just have this odd feeling in my gut. Like something is wrong,' I whispered. Daniel looked at me and smiled, 'I know what you mean, I have the same feeling. There must be something going on with Lucas and Lisa,' he said as he got to his feet. 'Let's find out,' I said as I reached for his hand. Together we walked out of the room and ran into Jay in the hallway. He looked horrible. Blood ran down his shirt and he was holding his hand against his cheek. As soon as he saw us though, he turned and ran. 'That was weird,' I muttered. Daniel just shrugged and sighed 'Let's see what Lucas and Lisa are up to, shall we?'

After a short walk we reached Lucas' room and I knocked on the door with a knot in my stomach. I was worried, this feeling kept haunting me. I squeezed Daniel's hand for comfort and he squeezed back as if noticing my uneasy mood. Lisa opened the door with an aggravated face that said: this better be a matter of life and death. Oops. 'What now?!' she started but recognized us. 'Oh, sorry Ris!' she said apologetically. 'It's just, we were disturbed before and eh.. well, we were kind of busy,' her face was flushed and she looked uncomfortable. I chuckled and started, 'I'm sorry Lisse, we just.. Had a feeling something was wrong, so we wanted to come and see if everything was alright.' 'Yeah, it wasn't like we were busy or anything,' Daniel muttered underneath his breath. Little does he know that Lisa's hearing is superior. 'Well, Daniel. I didn't ask you to quit fooling around with Ris to come and check up on us have I?' she snapped. I was startled. I haven't seen her this much like herself in days! Daniel was awestruck as well. We heard laughter come from inside the room. Lucas was laughing at us! What was going on here?! Weren't we in a seriously messed up past-life situation here? 'What the hell are you laughing at?' I demanded as I looked from Lucas to Lisa and back. 'Well,' Lucas started, 'basically, we were in the middle of stuff as well when Jay came knocking at our door and messed Lisa's head up again. I sort of decided to punch him in the face, and the sound of the blow apparently snapped Lisa out of being Luna again. So we're good,' he smiled devilishly. So that was why Jay looked all banged up. 'So, that's it?' Daniel asked confused. Lisa shrugged her shoulders and said 'I guess so. I feel perfectly fine now!' Lucas got up off the bed and came to stand behind Lisa, wrapping his arms around her waist. They looked happy, I thought. 'Jay or James or whatever his name is these days is gone, and we're fine,' he said while smiling against Lisa's neck. 'Luke, would you please get off, James might see,' Lisa said suddenly. Oh damn. Not again! Lucas sighed and turned to Daniel, 'let's call it a night and get to bed. I think we've been through enough for one day.' 'I think you're right,' Daniel agreed immediately and grabbed my hand. 'Let's have some guy-time tomorrow, relax and see if we can come up with a plan to get her back. Alright?', Daniel hardly waited for an answer and started directing me back to our room. Once we got to our room I asked, 'Daniel, do you think Lisa will ever stay Lisa? I don't really like Luna and besides, I miss my best friend.' Daniel sighed and drew me in for a hug. 'She'll be fine. We won't stop until we get her back. No matter what it takes,' and he kissed me on the forehead. 'Now let's get to bed,' he said as he guided me to the bed and laid me down. I hadn't noticed I was tired until he said the word 'bed'. 'That sounds wonderful,' I said with a faint hint of a smile. I got into bed, felt Daniel settle beside me and drifted off into one of the most wonderful night's rest I had in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lucas P. / br / /spanspan lang="EN-GB"She made me so incredibly happy. Lisa.. I was in love with her. She had called me Lucas a few times, and had made some witty remarks so I knew it was Lisa. Luna was posh, and Lisa was sarcastic. I loved them both, but… okay that sounded weird. Stahp. We were just kissing, and kind of hitting it off on Lisa's bed when.. 'Luke,' she moaned. 'We have to keep quiet, Giulia's down the hall.' I pushed myself away from her. I didn't want to be with Luna, I needed Lisa. She was my sun, my moon, my angel and for some reason, kissing Luna felt wrong. 'We should go to sleep then, my love,' I said, turned on my stomach and pulled the blankets over my back. I was facing the door and couldn't see her, possibly confused, face. This was hard for the both of us. I wish Lisa could still be herself so we could be together like Daniel and Iris. But no, love had never been easy for him. 'Lucas?' He heard Lisa's sleepy voice say. I smiled and turned around, 'yes darling?' 'Hold me please,' she said and snuggled into my arms. My smile widened and I stroke her arms. 'I love you, Lisa,' I whispered. 'I love you too, Lucas,' she mumbled and fell asleep. A good… seven hours later, I woke up in a very good mood and I tried to get out of bed without waking up Lisa. I was supposed to go to the city with Daniel. Drink coffee, have some guy-time. That sounds stupid, but after last night it we, or actually I, needed this. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth… I kind of stole Lisa's spare toothbrush to do so, wrote a note to Lisa why I was gone and that I had gone out with Daniel. I grabbed an apple, kissed Lisa on the top of her head and left without making any noise. I was waiting for Daniel in the grand hall when I saw Jay and Bran walk past us. I glared and them and they grinned. 'I'll see you at English class tomorrow,' Bran smirked. 'By the way,' Jay turned around with a worried expression. 'How's Lisa.. ehh Luna doing?' Then he grinned and walked away with Bran. I was ready to walk after them and to kick their motherfu… 'Lucas! They're not worth your punches,' I heard Daniel say while he grabbed my arm. I sighed, 'probably not, but I still hate them.' He grinned and nodded, 'we'll get her back. Nothing to worry about. Let's go.' We decided to take his car and listened to music while driving the 20 minutes ride to the city. 'So, Starbucks?' He suggested. I nodded, and when we walked out again, 5 minutes later we bumped in to someone. 'I'm sorry, I should have opened the door on the other side as well,' Daniel apologised, being the real nice guy he might actually, secretly be. Nah kidding, he's always nice. As I smirked because of my thoughts, I looked up and almost dropped my coffee. It was Iris… but then older. 'Iris?' Daniel asked confused. 'It's okay, you didn't see me coming! And, sorry? Iris?' She said, raising her eyebrows. We looked at her somewhat closer. Then I did drop my coffee. 'Isabella?' 'How could you possibly know my name?' She chuckled and a child ran up to her. 'Mamma, mamma /spanspan lang="IT"guarda/spanspan lang="EN-GB"!' 'Giulia,' Isabella smiled and took her hand. 'We are in America. Practice your English mia amore!' 'Look mama, padre bought an ice cream for me!' Giulia showed Isabella the ice cream and waved at her father who walked up to us. Isabella looked at Daniel, 'this might be a weird comment, but you look like my husband. When he was 18 he looked EXACTLY like you,' she said confused. Then she looked at me and shook her head while she put her hand in front of her mouth. 'Luke?' She whispered. I smiled, 'Lucas, to be exact.' Her husband, probably called David, joined us. /span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel P.O.V.

I was nailed to the ground, couldn't move. What the hell is this?! It was like I was looking at myself in the mirror, only… A very odd mirror. How is that even possible? I turned to Lucas to see if he could make any sense of this. Unfortunately, he looked just as dumbstruck as I was. So did Isabella and David. Well this was going great. Bye guy-time. 'I.. How..' I started to ask questions I couldn't finish. I looked around desperately, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. That was when I saw them across the street, smiling like Satan himself: Jay and Bran. I bumped Lucas against him arm and pointed in their direction. 'Lucas, look!', I almost screamed. Lucas followed my finger and his jaw dropped. 'Let's go,' Lucas said and then turned to Isabella and David, 'would you mind waiting for just a second? We need to talk to someone.' 'Yes, of course. No problem at all. We'll wait inside the coffee shop,' Isabella said. 'Thanks,' we both mumbled in unison. We crossed the road, nearly getting hit by several cars but that didn't matter. We needed to know what they've done this time. 'Jay!' yelled Lucas angrily, 'What have you done? Wasn't messing with Lisa's head enough? You have to mess with ours too?!' I saw Jay smile and couldn't hold back a curse, which wasn't me. Jay looked at Bran and they exchanged a mischievous grin. 'We have no idea what you're talking about man,' said Bran while shrugging his shoulders at Jay, 'do you have any idea, Jay?' 'Not at all, I think the boys here have lost their minds. How's Luna doing Lucas?' Jay said as if to sting him with his poison. I shot a glance at Lucas to see how he would react. I could see him tense up, stiff shoulders and hands shoved into his pockets. I could see the fists through the thick fabric of his jeans. 'Lisa,' I said with as much emphasis on her name as I could conjure up, 'is doing great, thanks for asking. Not that you really care, do you? You have done nothing but mess with her head.' Jay looked at Bran as if they were trying to communicate without words. Bran looked at me and said 'Daniel, Lucas. We don't have any time for this. We have places to be, people to visit, plans to execute. We bid you farewell. Adieu!' As they were trying to walk away, it took only one shared glance between me, Lucas and the coffee shop that we would not put up with this nonsense. We both ran after Jay and Bran, shoving them into the alley they were trying to pass and shoved them against the wall. 'You,' Lucas started, 'need to tell us RIGHT NOW, why there are clones of Iris and Daniel walking around and sitting at Starbucks drinking coffee at this very minute. Or so help me God..'. I could see that Lucas was about to reach his breaking point and decided to step in. Here goes nothing. 'Bran, my man!' I said as politely as possible, 'why don't you tell us your plan and I'll make sure you have that parking spot at the beginning of the parking lot you've been eyeing all year. You know the one I'm talking about, the one closest to the entrance of the building? I'll even throw in a campus security pass so you don't have to worry about campus curfew.' I could see the wheels in Bran's head working as he processed my offer. I looked at Lucas holding Jay against the wall and saw that Jay kept surprisingly calm and silent. That was odd. I felt Bran shift under my chokehold and tightened my grip on him. 'So what is it going to be dude?' I asked abruptly. 'I eh..' Bran shot a glance at Jay, searching his face as if he would provide him with an answer. Bran was the weakest of the two, I have always known that. 'Okay, I'll tell you,' Bran finally said. Jay yelled 'No Bran, don't ruin it! You'll ruin years of work! Years' worth planning our payback!' I saw Lucas expertly planting his right fist in Jay's abdomen, knocking the air out of his lungs. I shifted my attention back to Bran. 'Tell us everything you know. NOW.'


	17. Chapter 17

Iris P.O.V

I woke up in an empty bed. Falling asleep with Daniel like that was amazing. His strong arms and warm body surrounding mine, I could get used to that. I felt my mind drift off into wonderful vision of Daniel and I living together in our countryside home, autumn breeze blowing as we sat on the porch drinking our tea, watching the dogs play in the yard together with our kids.. No, stop. Lisa. I have to check on her. See if she's alright, see if she's still Lisa. My, this was getting really annoying. Normally, I would talk to Lisa about everything but now.. Telling Luna isn't the same as telling Lisa. Lisa gives wonderfully wise and helpful advice, alternated with her snide and sarcastic remarks. I found myself smiling. I decided to take a quick shower, quick as can be being me, it took me 20 minutes at most. I got dressed and went to our room to see Lisa. I knocked on the door to see if she was still asleep. No answer. Well that's strange, Lisa's always up ridiculously early. I opened the door hesitantly and looked inside the room. Nothing. We don't have any exams or anything, so she can't be at the library. Can't she? But then where would she be? I decided to text Daniel, maybe he or Lucas heard anything from her. I walked up to my bed to sit down, when I felt something under the covers. I reached down to see what it was. It's Lisa's phone! But, she never forgets her phone, even when she's Luna she has it with her as if it's an extension of her body. Okay, it's time to panic now.  
>I texted Daniel as quickly as I could. Luckily I have a better relationship with my phone than Lisa does, she's always fighting with that phone of hers. I really don't get that. Okay, what to text Daniel. The first thing that popped into my head was: 'Darling, I found our room empty and Lisa's phone is still here. Can't find her anywhere! Have you heard anything? Or Lucas? Where could she be? Call me!' I sat on the bed trying to think of places she could be. Finally I decided on walking down to the library to see if Ms. Bianchi might have seen her. On my way down to the library I kept checking my phone constantly, as if staring at it would notify Daniel somehow that he has a text from me. Silly thought. After sweeping the library twice, I finally found her down the last row to the left at the history department. Of course she'd be here, it seemed that every time we needed her we found her right here. I walked up to her and saw that she was one the phone with someone. I walked back and around the bookcase, to hear what she was talking about and to whom. 'Yes I am aware of the risk of exposure darling, don't you think I know that?!' Ms. Bianchi said irritably into her phone. It was quite difficult to hear every word she said. Since she's in the library, her voice was muffled so others wouldn't be disturbed. Damn it. I have to try and get closer. I moved some books around as quietly as I could, hoping that would help. 'Lisa if fine!' she continued, sounding more irritably by the second. Apparently her companion isn't that smart or nice. 'Lisa is safely stored away from the rest of the group, they won't find her that easily. Unless tweedledum and tweedledee tell them anything. Don't you worry, I got this covered. Now stop bothering me at work!' then she hung up the phone. Hm, tweedledumb and tweedledee must be Jay and Bran, I figured. Can't be anyone else, they aren't the brightest of the bunch. But, is she saying she or someone kidnapped Lisa?! Trying to grasp this idea in my mind, I shifted my weight on the other foot. Not knowing this would cause the books I readjusted earlier to fall to the floor. I saw Ms. Bianchi whip around her head and was looking directly at me. 'Iris, how lovely to see you here! How long have you been standing there?' she asked sweetly, smiling as she did so. 'I eh..' looking around me to find an excuse. What am I supposed to say without exposing what I know? I ended up picking up a random book off of the floor and showing it to her. 'I just came to borrow this book. Didn't even notice you were standing there. Sorry about the books, I'm so clumsy at times haha! I'll pick them up for you.' My voice was so unsteady that I prayed she believed the story. She eyed me suspiciously and started to make her way around the bookcase. 'I think,' she started as she kept on walking in my direction, ' that you heard every word I just said.' I felt trapped. My mind started racing. Was she going to do anything? Was she that mean or would she just threaten me? I didn't want to risk it, she kept closing in on me. I decided to make a run for it. I needed to tell Daniel and Lucas what I just heard. Running down the aisle I wasn't sure if she was following me. It looked like she wasn't, but I kept on running. I could see the entrance doors and was about to slow down to catch my breath when something hit me against the head. Ouch! I turned around to see that Ms. Bianchi just threw a book at me! I immediately turned and made a run at the doors. Silly old woman, throwing a book wouldn't stop me! I made it to the entrance doors and out of them, making my way down the corridors towards our dorm. I would call the boys from there. I reached my dorm room completely out of breath and stopped to recover some of my normal breathing. That's when I saw them. Jay and Bran. In front of my door. What where they doing there? I couldn't risk it. I slowly backed up, turned around and made my way down the stairs towards the exit. Heading into town to find the boys it is. I dialled Daniel's number to see where exactly they were. Daniel picked up at the first ring, 'Honey, I just saw your text! Are you okay? Have you found her?' Daniel's questions kept coming but I couldn't wait. 'I'm fine, but I have something to tell you. I just overheard Ms. Bianchi at the library and.. Well, I'd have to explain it when I see you. Where are you?' 'We're at Starbucks in town, and I think it's a good idea for you to get down here. We have a lot to tell you as well.' This made me worry even more. 'Why, what's going on?' 'I.. I can't say. You have to see it for yourself. Just get down here as soon as you can, but be careful okay?' Daniel sounded worried. I could hear Lucas ask some questions in the background but couldn't make out what they were. 'Iris?' Daniel asked. 'Yes,' I responded hastily. 'Where is Lisa?', Daniel asked carefully. I realized I hadn't answered the question when he asked me when he picked up his phone. 'She's been kidnapped,' I said. I could hear Daniel gasp and Lucas whimper in the background. Apparently I was on speakerphone. 'I'll explain when I get there okay? Don't worry she'll be fine. She's okay.' 'Okay,' Daniel said, 'see you in a bit,' and hang up the phone. As I was making my way towards the bus, I couldn't stop wondering. Why would they kidnap her? And who were they?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Lisa P.O.V.

I woke up drowsily rolling to my side on the bed. I felt for Lucas, but I couldn't feel him beside me. He must be taking a shower or something, I thought. After about 2 minutes I decided to open my eyes. I sat up and stretched, my back felt horrible. Like I had been lying on bricks for the past 8 hours. Not that I knew how that felt, of course, but I had a faint idea. I looked around the room and froze. This, isn't my room. Nor Lucas' and Daniel's. Where the hell was I? The room looked like it had been there for many years, and with many I mean at least 100 years. So dusty, mouldy and damp, it sure could use a good cleaning. To my right was one large bay-window with a small bench. I stood up from the bed and started towards the window seat. "Clunk". That's odd, I can't move farther than 1 feet. I looked to see what was holding me back and saw that my ankle was tied to the floor with a heavy chain. Okay, this can definitely be qualified as A:creepy and B: serious trouble. I started to panic now. 'Hello?! Is anybody there? Hello?!' I yelled. No answer. Okay let's focus. What can I remember? I remember.. completely nothing. How the hell did I came here?! WHERE WAS I? A tear ran down my cheek… I wanted Iris. I needed her, right then and there, more than ever.

Iris P.O.V

I was standing at the bus stop when I received a text. While hoping that it would be from Lisa, I grabbed my phone quickly. It was a blocked number… how strange. "_You better be quick, little one. You wouldn't want Lisa to stop breathing right? The bus won't take you were she is. –N. Calypso" _I read. I looked around while breathing heavily, someone was watching me. 'LISA!' I screamed, looking around and I hastily searched for the bus-departure times. It would take another half an hour… and I would be too late. I started running as hard as I could and while I ran, I called Daniel. He didn't pick up immediately, but when he did, I felt a pang of relief. 'Iris? Where are you? What's that sound?' He questioned. 'Daniel!' I screamed, gasping for air. 'Iris!' He yelled worried, 'What's wrong?!' 'Daniel they have Lisa!' I yelled and ran even harder. 'Who is they? Iris where are you, I'll come get you,' he said, trying to calm me down. He wouldn't be able to do that this time. Nobody could, but I stopped running. If anyone could come close to calming me down, it was Daniel. 'I was running,' I said, taking shaky breaths, 'waiting for the bus would take too long.' I heard Daniel say something to Lucas and they started running as well. 'We're coming to get you.. honey it's okay, we'll get her back, sit down where ever you are and we're on our way!' He said. 'IT'S NOT OKAY!' I screamed but obeyed him and sat down. I must have looked crazy, sitting down on the grass next to the highway. 'I ca… I can't do this. Daniel I got a text… I had to be quick what else Lisa stops breathing.. Please come and get me,' I cried and wrapped my arms around my knees. 'We're coming sweetheart,' Daniel whispered, 'hold strong until I get there.' After twenty minutes, I saw their car, and I jumped up. I saw Lucas driving, so I yelled his name, and he took a sharp corner, almost hitting someone else while doing so. Daniel threw his door open and ran up so fast, that I almost couldn't even see him. He wrapped his strong arms around me while I clung to him like my life depended on it. 'Rissie, Lisa will not stop breathing, we will save her!' Lucas said, when Daniel let go of me. I hugged him too and stroke his back. 'Lucas I'm so sorry…' I said and looked in his eyes. They showed pain. He truly, genuinely loved Lisa, and I couldn't love him more for that. –In a brotherly way of course. 'Show me the text,' Daniel said while we sat down in the car to drive back to the campus, but then his phone beeped. He got a text… _"It's over, Daniel. Give up on Lisa, and we might spare Iris." _Instead of becoming scared… I was angrier than I had ever been.


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel P.O.V

'We need Ms. Bianchi. She tried to kill me earlier,' Iris said, harsh. 'What?!'Lucas and I yelled in unison. 'I overheard her talking on the phone with someone. She was talking about how Lisa was separated from us, stored away safely and that we wouldn't be able to find her unless Jay and Bran tell us about it, so when she noticed I overheard her entire conversation, she threw a book at my head,' she said. 'Yeah, as if they would tell us, and is she crazy?!' Lucas huffed a sigh and took a sharp corner. 'Luc!' I snapped and glared at him. Lucas was the best driver I knew, and he only took sharp corners when he was either worried or overthinking some matters. Now he was both, and I needed to draw his attention back to the car. 'Iris is in here,' I told him, and he shook his head. 'Yeah, sorry. Sorry, Ris. I was thinking about who could send these messages..' 'It's fine, Lucas. I'm used to a lot. My text said N. Calypso. I'm not familiar with that name, are you?' Iris asked. I tried to search for clues in my mind but I was blank. I didn't know anyone by that name. I shook my head and so did Lucas, 'great,' he added. 'A guessing game.' 'I'm starting to think that we're being framed here,' I said and shook my head. 'We totally forgot about David and Isabella back there in the city.' 'David and Isabella?' Iris questioned and raised her eyebrows. 'So much is going on right now. Ms. Bianchi, stating she's our daughter kidnapped our best friend. Then you meet our other continent clones, Jay and Bran were knocking on Lisa and my door, but I avoided them and now… we're getting weird texts. I think I'm losing it, guys. What's real?' I rubbed my neck and looked at my beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes were a bit watery, but she held strong, like I had told her to. I grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. 'This is real. You and I together is real, Lucas and I loving you and Lisa is real. For the rest.. I have no idea of what is real and what's not. I don't know who to trust besides the two of you. We can't even trust Lisa right now, when she keeps turning into Luna and telling Jay everything,' I said. She leaned in to me and closed the gap between our lips. She pecked them and sat back in her chair. I knew she did that for Lucas, it was hard enough for him that he lost his girlfriend to someone else, then when he had her back she was kidnapped. I had known Lucas all my life, and I couldn't wish for a better best friend. It hurt me that he was hurt, and I would do everything within my power to help him get Lisa back. And I would do the same for Iris, she missed her best friend very much, and I knew her well enough to know that it was killing her. Keeping her up at night that Lisa wasn't well. But she would be, and we would get her back. 'But what about David and Isabella?' Lucas asked, 'why were they even there. They are supposed to be dead.. Giulia was very young there. Are we being fooled?' Iris and I were quiet, while looking at each other. We had no clue. At all.

Finally we arrived at the campus, and when Lucas parked the car, we saw Ms. Bianchi walking out of the school. 'What if,' Iris started, 'N. Calypso is the person she was calling earlier?' Lucas finished. They nodded at each other and I looked at Giulia. A sudden anger rose within me and I jumped up and ran over to her. 'Daniel!' Iris called but I didn't stop. 'Giulia!' She turned around and eyed me suspiciously. 'Hello Daniel,' she said nicely. 'Cut the act,' I said angrily and stood close. 'You are not with us, you are against us. What are you hiding, and why is someone doing this to us?' Something inside her eyes changed, from fake-nice, to dark. 'You don't even know what you're getting into, boy,' she spat. 'Leave it alone and obey the texts you're getting.' 'WE ARE NOT LEAVING LISA,' Lucas yelled, while joining me. He had heard what she told me, and he was furious because of it. 'Fine, but don't tell me that I haven't warned you.' Giulia cleared her throat and looked at me. 'I'm definitely not "your/David's daughter" I am Isabella's sister Gabrielle.' My mind felt totally blurred.. So her name wasn't Giulia, it was Gabrielle. 'And I'm a good person… well that's what I used to be. David and Isabella… along with Luke, Luna AND Giulia have stopped ageing, around 19 years ago, and there is only one way of making them mortal again. That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry.' Lucas and I stared at each other.. 19 years ago, what happened 19 years ago? Then the penny dropped, although it was more like a brick that dropped because my heart sank right down to my feet. 19 years ago.. Iris was born.

All of a sudden I felt like Iris was a ticking time-bomb and I knew I had to protect her, more than anything. With that thought, I looked around and I knew that it was time for slight panic. 'What happened 19 years ago?' Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows. 'Iris was born,' I mumbled and grabbed my phone. She was nowhere in sight… 'Not just that,' Gabrielle said, picking her fingers. That got my attention for a slight moment. 'She became friends with Lisa, and there are a lot of people trying to break them apart.' My heart skipped a beat when Lucas grabbed my shoulder. It made me realise that it wasn't just my perception.. but that he knew it too. I broke, right then and there. People wanted them dead, and kidnapping Lisa had been step one. We were too late.


	20. Chapter 20

Iris P.O.V

I heard everything that Gabrielle had said, because I was hiding behind a tree. I knew she would tell Daniel more than she would have when I was there. Something was up with her when it came to me, and now I knew. I was the reason why her family was experiencing trouble, but I couldn't help it! What was I supposed to do, die?! I shook off that thought when all of a sudden, a hand covered my mouth and dragged me away. I tried to scream, and look up to whom was pulling me with him or her, but I could barely distinguish a person. Okay, time for detective business. I looked at the hands that were holding me: male. The skin looked pale, firm and young. Most likely someone from my age. I tried to sniff through his hand, and the moment he excluded my nose so I could breathe… I smelled a familiar scent: it was my brother Shane.

'SHANE!' My voice was muffled through his hand but I wrapped my arms around him tightly. 'Ssssht!' He said and pulled me with him while running away. When we reached a big oak tree, he dragged me behind it and pushed me down. 'Iris, you called me a few weeks ago, that I should come visit. But… What's going on over here? When I went to the administration.. they told me that Lisa and you were checked out of this school!' My mouth fell open and I shook my head, 'that's not true! We live in room 42, and have been attending classes ever since school started. Shane, weird things have been happening to us..' I started but my phone rang. It was Daniel. 'Don't answer, explain further please. Can I protect you? Iris!' He said but I grabbed my phone. 'I'm sorry, I'll explain in a minute, I need to take this,' I said. 'Daniel?' Daniel was freaking out on the other side of the phone. 'IRIS!' I heard Lucas yell. 'Where are you?!' 'I'm very close and I have a good explanation, why are you calling from Daniel's phone?' I asked confused. 'Because he's flipping out. And so am I, don't do that to us!' I felt bad, of course they would freak out after what happened to Lisa.. 'Go around the school and come to the large oak. I'll meet you there,' I said and hung up. 'Lisa and I met two guys who were nice at first but turned out to be extremely messing with us. They weren't messing with us in a way like assholes would, they were messing with us in a weird psychotic game. They told us we were reincarnated, and that past uses were Luna and Isabella. But the weird part is, is that it's actually true, and we started remembering stuff from past lives. Lisa completely lost herself and turned into Luna and then she got kidnapped. BUT, we have also met two guys, the ones I just talked to who turned out to be the loves of our lives, and they were in our past life as well. The creepy part is, Daniel and Lucas met past me and past Daniel with their kid.. So we have no idea what's going on. Shane, I'm scared,' I explained real quick and put my head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me and stroke my hair. He was quiet for a bit, when he pushed me away softly and raised his eyebrow. 'You have a boyfriend?' I chuckled, 'now is not the time. You'll meet him in a second.' Shane's green eyes stared in to mine and his tone was serious. 'I won't let anyone mess with you. You hear that? I'm here to protect you. I had come to party, but I guess that has to wait,' he smiled, and stroke my blond bangs out of the splitting image of his eyes; mine. 'I've missed you,' I whispered and held him close. He sighed and continued stroking my hair. 'I've missed you too sis.' I heard two pairs of Converse run up to us but I didn't move. My brother's scent was too familiar and safe, I just needed a few more moments. When I heard Daniel's voice, I realised how scared he had been. I jumped up and ran into his embrace, feeling even more safe. His eyes were a very dark shade of grey, and he let his forehead rest against mine. 'Don't ever do that again,' he whispered and pecked my lips softly. A warm feeling spread itself in my stomach and left tingles all through my body. Now was not the time to start a heavy make out, but I did kiss him back, a little less soft than he had. 'I was eavesdropping behind a tree, because I knew that Giu-..Gabrielle wouldn't tell you anything when I'd be there,' I started and wrapped my arms around him some tighter. 'And then when I heard something about Lisa and me being friends, I got dragged away by Shane to this tree. Guys, this is my brother Shane,' I continued, while pointing at my brother who was making an attempt at getting up. When he succeeded, Lucas shook his hand. 'I'm Lucas, Lisa's boyfriend.' Daniel walked up, but pulled me with. I guessed he didn't want to let me go for the first half an hour. I would've had the same. 'I'm Daniel, Iris' boyfriend. I think you've heard what's going on?' Shane nodded and then shook his head, 'this is crazy.' Lucas, Daniel and I agreed in unison and the four of us took off to the boys' dorm room so we could think about N. Calypso and how we could get our dear Lisa back.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas P.O.V

A few hours had passed and we hadn't been wasting our time. We created an entire timeline from the moment that Iris had become friends with Lisa, and what happened within those years. Finally we had arrived at September 2014 and the topic: -_met Lucas and Daniel in lobby._ 'Remember that you guys were so extremely mad at us?' Iris asked, grabbing another paper to write down notes. To my knowledge, everything we had now was only good for getting to know Iris and Lisa.. but none of this helped us understand any of the events of the past few weeks. 'Yes, I certainly do remember,' I said, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms. I got up from the floor and leaned against the door. Shane sat on Daniel's bed, and Daniel sat on the floor with Iris between his legs. 'Since Lisa and I weren't the ones you were so across with, what do you think that Luna and Isabella had done for you to get so upset?' She asked. I started pacing and Shane took a sip of his coke. 'What if,' he started, and we looked at him. This would be interesting. 'What if, this isn't the first time you have returned? Because think about it: Luna and Isabella are still alive. And how crazy it is for them to be exactly like you; maybe something happened with the ones BEFORE them. The ones that actually DIED in order for them to reincarnate. Maybe you should get some information on them in order for you to find Lisa?' Mind was blown. 'Shane could be on to something!' Daniel said, surprised and grabbed the Bianchi book. 'Lucas, will you check that generation with Daniel? I'll try to decode the name, N. Calypso,' Iris said, and sat on the bed next to Shane. When I sat next to Daniel, my phone started beeping. _"I guess you want to lose Iris as well. You'll get one last chance, to save Lisa. Do exactly as I say, and don't tell anyone about this. I'll know when you do. –N. Calypso" _I looked around, and the others stared at me. 'Was it…?' Shane asked, while he held Iris her arm. I shook my head quickly. 'No, guys it was my mom,' I smiled, trying to break the tension. They started laughing and Daniel nudged me. 'Greet your mom for me.' I nodded, and helped him search for the other generation while waiting for a new text from N.

A- P.O.V

'So what could N. Calypso possibly mean?' Shane asked Iris. She sighed and wrote the name down on a piece of paper. 'You're asking me? You're the genius!' Shane chuckled and stared at the name. 'I think it's not a normal name, Iris.' 'Calypso… why does that sound so familiar?' She started pacing and mumbling in herself. 'Remember that time that we went to North Carolina, Shane? We visited this town Calypso? What if N. stands for North, and Calypso is the town? It's not just the town, it's… HOLY SHIT I'VE GOT IT!,' she exclaimed at the same as Daniel and Lucas had yelled something about finding the other generation. They stared at Iris, 'what, did you decode it?' Lucas jumped up and twirled her around. She laughed but fell quiet soon enough. 'I'm not sure, Luc. But when we went to North Carolina with our family, Lisa joined us. We had a great time and one evening, we dined at this restaurant. Its name was North Calypso… What if the restaurant is where Lisa's stored away?!' She said excitedly and flew into Daniel's arms. The four of them exulted, and they started making plans on going to North Carolina. 'But wait,' Iris said, stopping them from actually arranging airplane tickets. 'We can't just go there… what if we get one chance and that's not the place. We need more time to find out about other things like the other generation, Gabrielle, Jay and Bran!' 'What if,' Shane said; again. They grinned at him and his cheeks blushed a bit. 'What if, two of us go to N.C and two stay here to do some detail snooping?' Iris and Daniel looked at each other, knowing that it was a good plan; but that they would be separated. Lucas nodded, 'we could try. I'll go to..' he started but his phone beeped again. He frowned while reading the message, and then he looked up again. 'I have to go, I forgot I promised my mother to swing by. I'll make it short,' he said, grabbed his jacket and left. 'What was that?' Iris asked Daniel, and he looked confused. 'I'm not sure, but I am definitely sure that it wasn't his mom.' 'Are we going to follow him?' Shane asked. Daniel shook his head and Iris bit her lip. 'I've got the idea that if we do.. something bad will happen.' 'But what if we don't, and something bad happens?' Shane said quietly. 'It's a risk we have to take,' Daniel whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucas P.O.V

Obviously, I wasn't going to visit my mother, and the others knew. But N texted me back, telling me the first thing that I had to do. I had to drive up to the nearest supermarket: another note would be handed to me over there. A lot of things had been told to us, but we didn't know which were lies and where to search for the truth. Giulia was Gabrielle; she lied. But what else died she lie about? Isabella, David, Luke and Luna didn't die… so where were we in that second picture? I had so many questions, but no answers. Jay and Bran didn't kill them, because they were alive. What if they had been hired to distract us, but there was a whole different truth? My mind was spinning and my thoughts went by at full speed. When I finally entered the supermarket, in knew for sure; I had no idea were to search for the note. _"Lucas Maxfield, I repeat, Lucas Maxfield: report at the front desk" _I heard. Front desk? I walked back to the entrance and saw a man with a long black coat. 'Here you go, kid,' he said, handing me a note. 'I hope that you know what you're doing. This ain't a game,' he said with a southern accent. I shook my head, 'someone kidnapped my girlfriend. It stopped being a game a long time ago,' I said. 'Trust nobody. They could be telling the truth, or lies. Trust your instincts, boy. Good luck,' he said, and left before I could even say anything. Great, it left me even more confused. I walked back to my car and looked at the note. _"Lucas, if you're alone and you came to get this: well done. I know that I can trust you now, so I can tell you a few details.. but not on this note and not here. I'm willing to tell you in person. Drive up to the airport, and I'll meet you there. –N."_

Something didn't feel right.. but if it was the only way to get Lisa back, I'd do it. Without a doubt. I grabbed my GPS, inserted the airport and started driving, but when I did I heard someone object. 'Don't do it!' I turned around in my chair, almost breaking my spine when I did, but I was shocked. Jay and Bran were spread across the backseats of my car. 'What the hell are you doing here!' I yelled and grabbed Jay's shirt. Okay Lucas.. calm, no fighting, I needed information. I sighed and let go of Jay's shirt. Jay looked a bit scared, so Bran took the lead. 'Lucas, we know more details. Don't go. It's a trap.' My mind was spinning again, 'how do I know that you're not fooling me?' I asked. 'You don't,' Jay sighed, 'but we're willing to explain a few things.' 'Did you kill Isabella and Luna?' I asked, clenching my teeth. They shook their heads and a lot of questions popped up in my head. 'Gabrielle told us that she was Giulia, and that you killed the four of us in our past lives. BUT, we met David and Isabella the other day,' I said confused. 'We didn't kill Luna and Isabella,' Bran said, and fell quiet for a second. 'But we did kill Isère and Lily.'

I was so shocked, that my hand slipped and I accidentally honked. 'Why did you kill them?' I knew who they were, they were the generation I was searching for in the book with Daniel. 'For some reason, Iris and Lisa always seem to find us first, or we make them find us first. This time; it was already different because they found you first. What Gabrielle told you was true. It was just not about Luna and Isabella.. but a generation before that,' Jay said. 'Why did she lie?' I asked, very confused. 'I'm not sure, maybe because it was easier to stick to one generation instead of two,' Bran suggested. 'Why,' I started and looked in their eyes to find a certain kind of fake. 'Are you helping me?' Jay sighed and shook his head, 'we want Lisa and Iris to be safe, because they actually mean a lot to us. We love them just as much as you do, and we messed up this time… but usually we have a little bit more time to hang around before they meet you. And you and Daniel deserve them, they're great.. but the only thing that we've been trying is to keep them close to us. Turning them into Luna and Isabella, did that. Well, for me it did. If we would've told them things about their life as Lily and Isère, they would act like them. It's a very difficult matter, and we hate ourselves for putting all of you through that. That was never our intention, so we want to warn you. You have to watch out by doing what these notes say,' Jay said. My head was spinning because of all those new information.. and I still had so many questions, but this had brought me a lot closer to the truth already. 'Were you hired to make them feel like Luna and Isabella?' I asked, and Bran nodded as reply. 'By Gabrielle. She needed us to drive them apart, but she told us it would bring them to us. Not that they'd kidnap Lisa and try to kill Iris,' he said sadly.

'Try to kill Iris?' That was new.. and my stomach turned. 'Yeah, don't worry about that. We have put a stop to that before someone could. A lot of people are really after them, but now they know that Lisa isn't anywhere near Iris anymore, they stopped searching. A lot of people stopped ageing, not just the four of you. As long as Iris stays away from Lisa, or one of them is dead: people start ageing again. Don't ask me why.. it's just the way it is,' Jay said. I, sort of, smiled at them as a thanks. 'Do you know why Daniel and I were so extremely mad at Luna and Isabella at the beginning?' I tried. 'That's a story,' Jay laughed, 'that will take HOURS to explain.' I frowned, 'would you tell Daniel? I have a feeling that it's important.' 'Let me tell you something, there are a few things that are important,' Bran said. 'Just accept that you have been around before, don't think about it anymore. Yes, some people stopped ageing but no one knows why or how. There are a lot of people who want to do something about that. The only thing that really matters right now, is that you find out where Lisa is and the connection between Lily and Isère and Lisa and Iris. You've been searching in the wrong generation. That's all we can tell you.' In the meantime, I had almost reached the airport, and I knew that it was time to leave Jay and Bran, and go to N. I hoped that he could answer more questions, because I didn't believe Jay and Bran when it came to them saying that the rest didn't matter. Everything played part here, even when the roles were tiny. 'Good luck.. Lucas,' they said, and their eyes were genuine. I smiled, and nodded. 'Thanks, guys. Please go back to school and tell Daniel more.' They nodded, stepped out.. and disappeared. HOW THE? WHAT! Okay… that was extremely weird, but I didn't have time to think about it. I walked into the entrance hall and grabbed my phone while looked around. I called Daniel to tell him some of the things I had just heard, just to be sure. 'Luc?' He answered, ahis voice a bit worried. 'Is that Lucas?' I heard Iris ask in the background. 'Yeah, it's me,' I smiled, hearing their voices and stood still. 'Listen guys, Jay and Bran were in my car and told me a lot of things. I made them promise that they would come back to you and tell you everything as well.' 'Lucas,' I heard Iris whisper, 'aren't you coming back?' My stomach turned, hearing her sad tone and I bit my lip. 'I'm not sure, little one.' 'I heard Daniel whisper something to her, and his voice was trembling when he talked to me again. 'We can help,' he started but I cut him off. 'I have to do this alone, that's what N said. Listen, I don't have much time, you have to focus on the connection between Lily and Isère and Lisa and Iris. And ask Jay and Bran about why we became mad at Luna and Isabella.' All of a sudden, my thoughts went on high speed and I was shocked: I saw a scheduled flight to Amsterdam in an hour.. and suddenly I knew that I would be on that plane.

_'Darling,' Lisa giggled and grabbed my hand. 'One day I'll take you with me back home to Nijmegen. We could go sightseeing, or do other stuff. Maybe we could go to the cinema! We have an enormous cinema in Nijmegen, you'd love it. It's got pretty good movies, the Calypso theatre. Would you come with me?' I nodded, 'of course Lisse. I would go anywhere with you,' I whispered, and pressed my nose against hers. She giggled again and closed the space between our lips._

I shook my head and knew I found the answer in one of the conversations I had had with Lisa one night in the library. 'Daniel! I've got it! It's not the restaurant, but it's..' I started, but then I felt a hand cover my mouth, and a fist against my head. My sight… went black.


End file.
